Skylanders-a tale of two dragons
by Niceguy42
Summary: Spyro's had feelings for Cynder for quite awhile, thing is, Cynder feels the same about Spyro, and, when they try to confess, they're attacked, it'll take a large battle for these two dragons to express how they feel, and live together in peace
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spyro leaped off his bed in excitement "oh boy, the Skylander games are finally here!" Spyro exclaimed as he rushed out of his room, only two years ago he had been a cadet himself, managing to save the Academy from Kaos, now, he was going to watch another generation of cadets pass on into fully fledged Skylanders. "Yo, Eruptor!" Spyro said to Eruptor, who was making his practically house famous pancakes "Spyro, are you trying to end me!?" Eruptor exclaimed as he dropped his pan...with a pancake in it, "sorry Eruptor, I'm just excited for the Skylander games this year" Spyro replied "yeah, you said that last year, even more excited than this time" Eruptor said as he picked up the pan "I bet you it's because Cynder was graduating that year" both Spyro and Eruptor where startled when they saw Stealth Elf teleport out of thin air, "pfft, no! I'm just as excited" Spyro waved his paw in a 'that's not true' sort of fashion "oh come on, Spyro, drop the act, we both know Cynder is the reason, I swear, you have a crush on her" Stealth Elf rolled her eyes in response "oh really, where's your proof?" Spyro smirked at her "I've seen the way you look at her, when you see her, you don't stop looking, you're body shakes when your near her, and...you stutter" Stealth Elf counted the three reasons "what?!, no, first off, I just so happen to be cold when she's around, I couldn't speak properly, and I get lost in thought" Spyro listed his excuses as well "whatever" Stealth Elf grabbed a pancake with a look in her face saying a 'you know what I'm saying is true' kind of look, before teleporting away. Spyro looked at the clock and realized that the games were starting soon "ah crap, I need to get to the games, see ya Eruptor" Spyro said to him as he grabbed a pancake for the road and flew out the door "aw, magma" Eruptor mumbled under his breath as he face-palmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spyro flew as fast as his wings could carry him "come on, I can't be late" Spyro flew down into the Colosseum where the games would be taking place, "whew, made it" Spyro landed on a seat in the bleachers, and sat down, "hey Spyro!" A familiar voice called out to him, as Cynder made her way over to him "oh, uh, h-hey Cynder" Spyro stuttered _"maybe I might have a somewhat crush on her, no big deal, right?"_ "hiya, Spyro, long time, no see, whatcha been up to?" Cynder asked "oh, uh, you know, nothing too major" Spyro was managing to pull himself back together as Eon landed with his podium in the colosseum. "Hello, citizens of Skylands, it is my pleasure, and contractual obligation, To welcome you!" The crowd went wild as the Skylander cadets that were going to graduate stepped out for the games: Trigger Happy, Flashwing, Slam Bam, and Food Fight. "who do you think is gonna pass?! Spyro asked Cynder "I bet Trigger Happy and Flashwing, how about you?" Cynder asked "I got my hopes on Food Fight and Slam Bam" Spyro responded "wanna actually bet?" Spyro asked Cynder "if Food Fight and Slam Bam pass, you give me $10, if Trigger Happy and Flashwing pass, then I give you $10, and if one from each pass, we trade $5, how about it?" Spyro asked "oh, it's on Spyro" Cynder threanted in a joking-friendly manner "now, Citizens of Skylands" Eon started speaking again "LET THE GAMES BEGIN.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

after the games, Spyro and Cynder left the Colosseum, "alright Spyro, pay up" Cynder teased, "ugh, alright fine, you cheap dragon" Spyro said in mock-frustration as he handed her $10, Cynder held up the money, as if mocking Spyro while reveling in her victory "well, you win" Spyro admitted defeat, "well, I'm gonna head back to the house, see ya, Cynder" Spyro waved goodbye and flew off towards the house. When Spyro landed and entered, he saw Stealth Elf meditating, Eruptor was writing a paper, Pop Fizz was having a muffin, and Jet Vac was modifying his vac-gun, "hey guys, did you see the Skylander games today?" Spyro asked as he entered and greeted everyone, everyone else said they wished they could've been there, but they were preoccupied or something, "oh well, that's great! I'm going up to my room" Spyro told them as he went upstairs to his room. As Spyro entered he saw Eon in his room "wait what? Eon, how did you get in here? The answer is probably super obvious, isn't it?" Spyro asked "well, Spyro, I came here because I need to share information with you, very dire and important information, you see, with Kaos on the rise, and more threats such as the Doom Raiders growing more audacious by the day, I figured you could use another teammate. So, Cynder will be joining you and moving in with you until we can give her a proper room" Spyro gaped at this long sentence _"Cynder? Here? Oh man, maybe I do have a crush on her, judging by my internal reaction"_ Spyro thought to himself "so, uh, Master Eon, when will Cynder get here?" Spyro asked nervously "oh, ah yes" Master Eon replied "any minute now, I must be going too, Hugo needs assistance in the grand library" Eon then teleported out of the room, just then, the doorbell rang, and Spyro's heart started pounding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spyro flew to the door with great speed, not caring what or who got in his way, he pushed through Eruptor, who lost his paper, he knocked Pop Fizz's muffin out of his hand, he interrupted Stealth Elf's meditation, and startled Jet-Vac. Spyro got to the door and opened it, and there was Cynder, "hello" Cynder said, a little jittery, "uh, yes, hi, welcome" Spyro struggled to get the words out, as Cynder walked in, Spyro noticed the other Skylanders definitely looked peeved. "So, uh, welcome to our h-house" Spyro stuttered _"oh man, I think I have a bigger crush on her than I realized, I can't even speak right"_ "as you can see, this is our living room" Spyro showed Cynder the living room, the other Skylanders waved, "this is the kitchen" Spyro and Cynder entered the kitchen, after showing her the other rooms and such, and finally they got to his room, "and here is my room" Spyro opened the door and Cynder entered "this is a cool room" Cynder impressively told Spyro "uh, thanks, Cynder" Spyro responded with a slight voice crack, "so, where do I sleep?" Cynder asked "well, that's the thing" Spyro told Cynder "Eon said you were staying in my room, sooooooo..." Spyro trailed off "awesome!" Cynder exclaimed "I'm with one of the coolest Skylanders" Cynder said joyously "y-you think I'm cool?" Spyro asked in astonishment "well, yeah, of course, who doesn't?" Cynder replied, this made Spyro blush a little, "well, now that that's all settled, why not grab a bite to eat?" Spyro broke the silence, and it was the first sentence he had said without stuttering, _"ah good, food will be nice"_ Spyro and Cynder went downstairs, "hey guys, we're gonna go out to eat, wanna come?" Spyro asked, "nah, we'll stick here" they all said, "alrighty then" Spyro said rubbing his hands together, "let's go, Cynder", and they both flew out to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"trust me, your gonna love this place" Spyro told Cynder as they flew down to a restaurant. "Uncle Merle's lizard gizzards?" Cynder said in confusion, "they serve more than just gizzards ya know" Spyro said as he asked for a table for 2 people. At their table, Spyro and Cynder had picked up their menus to eat "soooo, Cynder, what do you think your gonna get?" Spyro asked Cynder as he lowered his menu. "I don't know, I'm stuck between the option of a grillled Steak served with extra seasoning and fries, or, just a plain Hamburger" Cynder scrolled through the menu, _"ok Spyro, you can do this, just say you like her, and then it's done"_ Spyro thought to himself, "hey Cynder, can I say something?" Spyro asked the magenta Dragoness, "sure Spyro, What is it?" Cynder replied, "well you see I-" Spyro was cut off when he heard screaming and noises coming from outside, "huh? What going on out there?" Cynder asked. "I haven't the slightest idea, Cynder, best we go find out" Spyro and Cynder flew outside and saw, the one and only, Kaos.

"HA-HAHAHAHAHA, that right fools, tremble in fear at the might of, KaOS!" Kaos cackled while shooting blasts of dark magic in random directions, one almost hit Spyro, "well, well, well, if it isn't Kaos, the 'oh-so scary' overlord of the Skylands" Spyro said with sarcasm, "eh?, Skylanders!?, well, considering how your here now, I can let my plan unfold, GLUMSHANKS!" Kaos called for his troll and he appeared, "yes sir?" Glumshanks asked miserably. "Begin operation: 'end the Skylosers once and for all!'" Kaos cackled evilly "yes sir, right away sir" Glumshanks said tiredly, "and do it with haste Glumwad, I've got to deal with our uninvited guests" Kaos formed energy orbs, flowing with dark magic, in his hands, and started shooting them at Spyro and Cynder. "Alright, chump, your coming with us!" Cynder exclaimed as she flew up, out of the way of an energy orb, and blasted some of her electricity breath. "Gah! GLUMSHANKS, I said do it with haste! I don't have all day ya know!" Kaos shouted once more at Glumshanks. "Sorry, Kaos, but it looks like your friend isn't coming anytime soon" Spyro flew next to Cynder and started shooting fire breath at Kaos with Cynder's electricity breath, "oh don't worry, my plan is like 98% done, once it's at 100%, I'll finally be able to end you Skyjerks, HA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kaos cackled maniacally, all while blasting them with dark magic, one blast almost hit Cynder, this (of course) angered Spyro, "alright chump, that's it, I'm done playing nice!" Spyro charged at Kaos, who blasted him into a wall with dark magic. "Spyro!" Cynder exclaimed as she flew to his side, "are you ok?" She asked him, "never been better" Spyro said while coughing in pain, Cynder smiled and slightly giggled, this, in turn, made Spyro blush just a little, though Cynder didn't notice, "blegh! You Skylanders, always so compassionate, thankfully, your emotional moment gave Glumshanks the right amount of time to bring me this!" Kaos held up a smaill device, in the shape of a rectangle "uh, what's that? The missing puzzle piece for your baby puzzle?" Spyro asked, "no! It's a, hmm, well you see its kind of a—, gah I'll just show you!" Kaos pointed the device at a Mabu, a blast of blue energy came out, and the Mabu was hit by the blast, "now, destroy those Skylosers!" Kaos bellowed, and..., the Mabu did just that, it started trying to attack Cynder, who was lifting Spyro to a safe place, "there you go" Cynder gently said to Spyro as she lowered him onto the roof of a building, then flew back down "mind-control? Really Kaos? That's so unoriginal" Cynder scoffed, clearly unimpressed, "silence, Skylander!, it may be unoriginal, but I'll take over all the Skylands with it" Cynder managed the knock the Mabu out and go in for Kaos. "Wait, Cynder, don't, you can't beat him on your own" Spyro coughed as Cynder flew back, she looked at Kaos, then Spyro, then Kaos again, "your right" Cynder sighed. "Come on, we need to get you home" Cynder picked up Spyro and flew away, _"do I tell Spyro my feelings?"_ Cynder thought to herself as they flew away back to the house, leaving Kaos to continue scheming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cynder flew back to the Academy with Spyro in her grasp, the dragon had been majorly wounded from Kaos, "quick! Out of the way!" Cynder exclaimed as she landed, she shoved through the other cadets that were walking on the path and entered the grand library, where she saw Master Eon sorting some elemental books, "Master Eon! I need your help" Cynder startled Master Eon out of his focus as he dropped the books he was so desperately trying to organize "what is it Cyn-woah! What happened to Spyro!?" Eon exclaimed as he rushed down the the dragons, "well, we were out eating, when Kaos burst out of nowhere and just started attacking people, me and Spyro tried to stop him, but Kaos used some sort of mind-control device to make a Mabu attack us, after which he had wounded Spyro" Cynder explained the whole thing "hmm, I see, we must get him somewhere to rest" Eon carried Spyro over to their nearby sofa, and set him down. "He's been majorly wounded, he will have to stay here for a week or so, he must heal" Eon told Cynder _"and I didn't get to tell him how I feel"_ Cynder thought to herself soberly, "very well Master Eon" Cynder nodded at Eon, and looked at Spyro, she held his hand and whispered "wake up soon" then flew out. Master Eon then returned to sorting his books, but little did they know that this was all part of Kaos's plan.

later that night, while everyone was asleep, two figures journied out of the shadows and onto the Academy grounds, "shh, quiet Glummy, we have to get to the grand library" said a voice, that voice was Kaos (of course), Kaos and Glumshanks made their way to the grand library, upon entering they saw Spyro on the couch, and Eon was asleep, "ohh, this is perfect, it's like the Skylosers want us to kidnap one of their most experienced warriors" Kaos whispered in glee as he went for Spyro. The dragon opened his eyes to Kaos "what the-" Spyro was cut off as Kaos knocked him unconscious with a board "silence!" Kaos loudly whispered, "Glumwad, help me out here" Kaos ordered to Glumshanks, Glumshanks came and helpe$ Kaos pick up the unconscious Spyro "man for a small dragon, he sure is heavy" Kaos mumbled as they left the grand library and flew off.

"SKYLANDERS, Unite!" Elm called and the Skylander team popped up, including Cynder, "what is it, Master Eon" Eruptor asked, "it's Spyro, he's gone!" Eon exclaimed, everyone gasped in response, "what!? But he was here yesterday!" Cynder gasped in terror as she realized who did this _"KAOS"_ Cynder lightly growled and flew up to Eon, "Master Eon, I've got a pretty good feeling that Kaos is the one responsible for this" Cynder explained her theory, "hmm, you could be right Cynder, that is why I want you and the rest of the team to find Spyro, we cannot lose him" Eon looked at the ceiling, "hurry Skylanders!" Eon exclaimed, and with that the team left to find Spyro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before we begin, I would like to say thanks to all the support I've gotten whilest making this story, I never expected people to actually read this and decide "hey, I'm gonna tell this guy what a great job he's doing with this story", really, thanks guys, and yes, there will be a sequel (and more stories about Spyro and Cynder, definitely), anyway, on to the story, Niceguy42, Away!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Spyro awoke to find himself strapped down on a table, his head still ached from being knocked out with a board, when he looked around he saw Kaos tampering with some machine, "ah, I see your finally awake" Kaos said to him without turning around "you know, Kaos? I'm actually impressed, you managed to capture me yourself, well done" Spyro said in mock-impression, "ah yes, why thank you, it's too bad that will be the last thing you ever say out of free will" Kaos replied manically "hold on, you kidnapped me just to mind control me? Wow Kaos, just wow" Spyro said sarcastically "grr, no, dummy, that's not why, I intend to use you as a vessel of pure darkness under my control" Kaos grinned as he started pressing buttons "that's basically what I said" Spyro remarked, "gah! Nevermind" Kaos mumbled in frustration "BEHOLD" Kaos revealed the machine "are you beHOlding?" Kaos asked "um, I don't know" Spyro rolled his eyes, "nevermind that, this, my Skyloser friend, is the darkatron 600" "uh, Kaos, just to clarify, devices that have those types of names, tend to backfire horribly" Spyro explained "whatever" Kaos retorted "as I was saying, this device is capable of draining the light and good out of anyone, leaving only the darkness behind, for my own command, you see, Spyro, your going to be my unwilling slave of evil, an instrument of power that I will use to finally take over the Skylands and destroy that accursed old fool Eon, you see where I'm going with this?" Kaos pulled a lever and hung a big ray over Spyro, _"so, this is what anxiety feels like, Cynder I hope your out there"_ Spyro thought as he closed his eye, Kaos pointed the ray at him "say goodbye to your free will" and Kaos activated the ray, it fired onto Spyro, and Kaos started cackling "HA-HAHAHAHAHA".

Cynder and the team got to Kaos's castle, "man, there it is" Eruptor said "yeah, guys, Spyro should be inside, so we need a plan" Stealth Elf started and gathered the othther Skylanders, "ok, we need to find a way in right? Well it shouldn't be too hard when there are no guards surrounding his castle, problem is, the castle has tons of 'automated' defenses, namely Turrets, etc. so, I propose that me and Eruptor deactivate the security system, so Cynder and the rest can go in and find Spyro, sound good?" Stealth Elf looked around, they all nodded, "alright then, stay here and wait for my signal" and with that Stealth Elf and Eruptor jumped over the edge and went for the main security system. A little while later, Stealth Elf initiated the signal, and Cynder, Pop Fizz, and Jet-Vac ran up the castle stairs, and into the actual castle. It was dark and very eerie, Cynder even shivered at the sight of it, they came to a large open room, and they heard a voice, unmistakable "well, well, well, if it isn't the Skylosers" they turned around to see Kaos standing there, grinning "where's Spyro!?" Cynder yelled at him, "oh he's right here" Kaos snapped his fingers and Spyro flew down to the ground, "Spyro!" Cynder exclaimed with joy and a smile on her face, however Spyro didn't return the look, and Kaos explained "everyone meet 'Dark Spyro', he was once Spyro, but now that his light has been drained, he is my puppet, and he'll do all that I ask, HA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kaos cackled, "you little-, I'll kill you!" Cynder screamed, enraged, but was stopped by Dark Spyro, who mercilessly threw her across the room, "oopsies" Kaos fake-apologized "come, while those dragons fight, let's have a talk of our own, my army, DESTROY THEM" Kaos bellowed, just then a swarm of hypnotized Mabus came out and started attacking Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz.

Meanwhile Cynder was trying to talk with Dark Spyro "please Spyro, this isn't you, I know you!" Cynder tried talking but he didn't stop, he pinned Cynder to the ground, prepared to take her life, so Cynder uttered the only words she could "I love you".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I love you" just as Cynder uttered these words, Dark Spyro stopped dead, _"got to break free, Cynder loves me, I need to be there for her! Argh!"_ The real Spyro was starting to regain control, in a flurry of movement, Spyro stumbled off of Cynder, his colored changing rapidly from Black to Purple and orange, Cynder got up and noticed this and came to Spyro's aid "fight it Spyro! I believe in you" Cynder encouraged him, that gave him all the more strength to suppress his darkness, "ARGH!" Spyro screeched in pain as he fell to the ground, his color restoring to purple and orange, Cynder flew to him, and saw him open his eyes "hey Cyn, so, you do like me huh?" Spyro snickered as he got up "yes, I will admit I've had feelings for you for awhile now, but I was too afraid of how you might react" Cynder looked down, "Hey, Cyn, it's okay, in fact, I've also had feelings for you too, and to be honest, it feels god to get it off my chest, in fact, there's something I've wanted to do for awhile now" Spyro reassured her "oh? What would that be Spyro?" She asked in confusion "this", Spyro said gently, and, he kissed her, Cynder was quite surprised at first, but eventually returned the kiss, after about a minute or so, they pulled back and stared at each other passionately "we should probably help our friends now" Spyro started "yup" Cynder replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

a couple days after the events that took place, Kaos was in Cloudcracker prison, and Spyro and Cynder were dating, it was a life they never thought plausible, they were sitting on a sort of balcony, Cynder's head was resting on Spyro's shoulder "Spyro?" Cynder said "yeah Cyn?" Spyro replied "I'm glad we found this life, I mean, we're together now and such, it's peaceful" Cynder told him, "I"m glad we found this life too Cyn" Cynder then lifted her head off his shoulders, they stared into each other's eyes, then kissed, it was about 2 minutes until they pulled away, only to return to Spyro's house, they flew up to his room, and they both fell asleep on Spyro's bed, to a night of peace.

The End **(for now, muawahahahaha)**

(Faithful love coming soon)

* * *

 **yes, we have, indeed, reached the end of this story, and yes, once again, there will be a sequel. Now, I've already got the majority of the sequel written, but first, I need to present one other project, and for those who even bothered to read any of my stories that came before this one (I.e. the Foxy x Mangle series), yes I'm working on Rising Darkness as we speak, so, you've got a heaping amount of stories coming from yours truly (that's me), anyway, Peace!**


	10. DA SEQUEL IS OUT

MY DUDES, da sequel is out now, if you want too, you can read it.


End file.
